chong_boon_primary_school_pathlight_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
MF 01
The MF 01 ( '' 'M' '' etro '' 'F' '' er Order 20 '' '01' '', technical name) is a rolling stock of iron that needs eventually replace the reams of Paris metro type MF 67 on lines Paris Metro Line 2, Paris Métro Line 5 and Paris métro Line 9. Commissioned in 2001 by RATP, he deployed from 2008 to 2011 on line 2 ( Porte Dauphine - nation), from 2011 to 2013 on line 5 ( Bobigny - Place Italy) and from 2013 to 2016 on line 9 ( Pont de Sèvres - Mairie de Montreuil) . Among its main features include the cross-traffic between cars like the oars MP 89, reducing the number of seats and from the 2 + 2 configuration (MP 89 CC, MF & nbsp; 67) to 2 + 1 (mp 89 AC), with wider seats, and three pairs of wide doors per case. History Replace MF 67 .]] '' on [ métro line 9 | 9 line]]]. The policy renewal and renovation of Railway Rolling Stock RATP is to replace equipment when they reach their limit of exploitation, a life normally set at thirty -five years of use, but is increased to forty-five years by a deep refurbishment mid-life for property in good condition. This policy allows a smoothing of the investments to which the authority had to face at the end of 1990, to replace older equipment including the very large fleet of MF 67. Thus in the context of this policy and the oars to replace MF 67, whose average age was about thirty-five years in 2006, the RATP launched in February 1998, a call for applications for the realization of the MF 2000 with all European railway manufacturers. This allowed to meet new European rules on competition and hope for a significant cost reduction. In 2001, after more than a year of negotiations with thirty-four postulants companies, the authority has placed an order for a total of 695 million euros for research and development of a process of pre-production and supply of additional 800 cars (or 161 reams) with a consortium composed of Bombardier, Alstom, Technicatome (now '' Areva TA '') and Ansaldo STS France (ex '' CSEE Transport '') new trains named '' MF 2000 ''. This new material has replaced the oars MF 67 lines 2 and 5 and those of the line 9 from October 2013. December 11, 2013, STIF has asked RATP to submit a proposed acquisition of 12 additional trains MF01 for lines 2, 5 and 9, STIF covering 50% of the investmentSTIF of the Council of 11 December 2013 - summary Press . The order was passed in October 2014 STIF Board in October 2014 Industrial retained The implementation of EU legislation has imposed on RATP to change its procedure for awarding the MF 2000 the manufacturing market and launch a tender per lot. This is the first time in history of the Paris metro the command of a material is sliced and assigned to different industries. 1034 basic functions that make up the train have been grouped into six lots, granted by RATP to the following companies : * '' 'Areva TA' '', a subsidiary of Areva ensures the overall project and provides security of computing. Technicatome has the responsibility to provide the RATP train roadworthy. De facto, therefore it is she who has the project management skills, architecture and treatment of the various interfaces of the train. * '' 'Bombardier' '' will supply driver cabs, bogies and painted boxes. The main part of the production is done in Crespin in Valenciennes. Some sub-fabricated assemblies are made in Poland and the Czech Republic. * '' 'Alstom' '' and provides landscape cars on its Valenciennes site (Petite-Forêt), provides the braking traction equipment (site Tarbes and Ornans) and Computer comfort (site Villeurbanne) and is responsible for final assembly of trains, testing and delivery to the RATP. Alstom also ensures the general architecture of the train, the management of the reliability and dependability as well as logistical support. * '' 'Ansaldo STS France' '' provides the automatic driving and automatic door opening. * '' 'CETAM Automation' '', the company Hiolle-industry group, provides the subframe and wired pavilions. This subdivision has extended to more than a year the period of development of the train pre-production, due to a difficult collaboration between manufacturers. The new contract award procedure would have in return to reduce costs by about 30% reference desired. Shipments The pre-production trainset, for use in validating the technical and aesthetic choices of RATP and built in factories of Valenciennes Alstom and Bombardier to Crespin ( North), was presented for the first time in the press and the RATP in 2005 in the presence of Anne-Marie Idrac, then president of the RATP. It was delivered to RATP in 2006. It has been tested on the network in the course of the year 2006 and entered into commercial phase tests in 2007 on line 2 in manual operation only (automatic driving requires additional specific certifications).the oars MF 01 Article on '' symbioz.net ''. . The train MF 01-001 was referred to the Valenciennes plant in June 2013 to undergo a refresher course after which it will be assigned to the line 9, with the livery STIF / RATP. This train is back on the network in August 2014. On line 2 of online & nbsp; 2]]. *2006: The first series train MF 01-001 was delivered to RATP to equip the line 2. *2007: the same train was officially put into commercial service on line 2 after the second train line, the MF 01-002, had been presented to journalists and to the public yesterday at the station Porte de Versailles on line 12 .1175.pdf the MF2000 exhibition in Porte de Versailles (line 12) on 10 June, and in commercial operation the next day on the Metro line 2 (Porte Dauphine - Nation) * Mid-February 2009: twelve oars, or a quarter of the new trains were in service on Line 2. * End of July 2009: MF 01-002 is the first train of the series to move in automated subway of Paris autopilot (PA) with travelers. * Late September 2009: The PA is disabled on all MF 01 in order to improve as a result of too frequent malfunctions. * Mid-November 2009 twenty-three oars, half of the new trains were in service on the same line * Mid-July 2010: after numerous development tests without and with passengers, the AP is returned to service on some trains and thirty-four blocks, three quarters of the new trains were in service on the line. * End of March 2011, deliveries were completed for Line 2 with the delivery of the train MF 01-045. On line 5 * In early May 2010 the first train line 5, FM 01-048, was delivered for testing . * Mid-June 2010: MF 01-049 ream is then delivered and early September 2010, she was transferred for testing OCTYS on the line 8 ' Porte de Charenton ''. * Mid-June 2011: the first four trains, MF 01-047, 01-050 MF MF MF 01-051 and 01-052 are brought into commercial service on line 5.titre=Un MF 2000 at the Austerlitz viaduct}} section of 16 June 2011 on "metro-pole.net" archive captured August 7, 2011 by web.archive.org, accessed February 7, 2015. * Early August 2011: twelve oars, or a quarter of the new trains were in service on line 5 * Mid-April 2012: 01-049 MF OCTYS train leaves the station '' Porte de Charenton '' line 8 to stay in Bobigny deposit. In addition, twenty-five oars, half of the new trains were in service on the same line. * Mid-May 2012: ex-MF 01-049 OCTYS train is put into service on the line. In the same period, the MF 01-047 leaves the line 5 to reach to turn the station '' Porte de Charenton '' line 8 ''. * Late August 2012: MF 01-047 train leaves the station '' Porte de Charenton '' line 8 to be put into service on this line. * Mid-October 2012: thirty-seven oars, three quarters of the new trains were in service on line 5 * Early May 2013: deliveries were completed to line 5 with the delivery of the train MF 01-095 On line 9 In 2013, counsel for the [[Syndicat des transports d'Île-de-France (STIF) vote buying reams planned to line 9 by raising the optional slice on the market contracted by RATP, for a maximum cost of EUR 330 million. Delivery must be spread out from May 2013 to August 2016, in the continuity of deliveries made from 2010 to 2013 on line 5. The material has the same layout as on lines 2 and 5, in particular with the refrigerated ventilation . * Mid-May 2013: MF 01-096 MF 01-097 and rowing are delivered and began a series of tests with travelers on line 5 before commissioning on line 9 at the end of October 2013 . * Mid-October 2013: the first four trains, MF 01-096, 01-097 MF MF MF 01-098 and 01-099 are commissioned on line 9 . * Late May 2014: seventeen oars or a quarter of the new trains were in service on Line 9 . * Late April 2015: thirty-three oars or half of the new trains were in service on Line 9 . * Late January 2016: fifty oars or three quarters of the new trains were in service on Line 9. Park MF 01 State of the material to July 2, 2016 <- DO NOT FORGET TO CHANGE THE DATE IF UPDATE -> Appellation If RATP communicates on these trains speaking of MF 2000, internally it is the name MF 01 is used. Thus, all the cars of trains received MF 2000, train including preproduction, 01 are registered in the form XX XXX 01 here denoting the type of material therefore MF 01. This will meet the standard used for other equipment governance whereby each material be named with two letters and two numbers (MF 67, MF 77, etc.) Features A greener metro One of the main features of the MF 2000 is its energy consumption. This is also one of the axes on which the RATP has chosen to base its communication. Compared to the previous generation of subway, the MF2000 consumes 30% less energy, thanks to the improved performance of the drivetrain and an electric regenerative braking energy Limiting the maximum train speed to 80km/h has optimized the design of the engine and the drivetrain, allowing significant savings in energy consumption at lower speeds, the most commonly used. Exterior Features liveried [des transports d'Île-de-France | STIF ] / RATP]]. The French agency '' Before First '', very present in the railway field, won the competition launched by RATP for the design of the MF 2000. The successful design reminiscent of trams Citadis and contrasts with the last tire materials MP 89 despite a shape quite similar fund. The oars of the 9 line have a new livery in the colors of RATP and STIF with its characteristic metallic gray called "quicksilver"(analogous to interconnect hardware MI 09 of RER line A) and that will be the widespread response to the new equipment, starting with the P. 05 the most recent (since late 2014). Interior Features Security As on the latest hardware products (MP 89CC and MF 88), the MF 2000 wins multiple computers loaded safety equipment. Opening the doors is automatic and controlled by fixed equipment installed on the track and a detection system mounted on the train . Like the MP 89 trains have a voice link travelers / conductor located near the alarm, allowing travelers to get in contact with the driver to the triggering of an alarm signal, which can then ask the reasons for the outbreak. A system of video has been selected for the Line 2. It enhances passenger safety by allowing the driver to view from his cab, using cameras placed in passenger cars, of incidents, and to pass the information to the CCP for the intervention of security teams. We find an identical system in Citadis 402 circulating on the T3. Comfort Several seating arrangements were tested on the prototype: 2 + 2 (standard provision), 2 + 1 (the MP 89 CA) and 4 + 4 (longitudinal seats on one side or the [ 67] of line 3). It's finally available 2 + 1 was chosen. The seat width has also been increased to 49cm instead of 45cm current after endoscopic simulations carried out with models using male measuring template user 1.81m, performed in a model of the train. This should take account of the expected increase in the size of passengers during the lifetime of the train and avoid the impression received with trains designed in 1960. The RATP decided to extend the MF 2000 gangways implemented on the P. 89, which carried the votes of the passenger and the operator. The inter-circulation MF 2000 has similar bellows to those fitted to MP 89 CC of Line 4, with small differences due to constraints weaker (less tight curves on the 1 line). As the MP 89, the MF 2000 is a hardware "low floor" that is to say that the train floor was lowered from 30mm with respect to the height of the dock. This allows better accessibility for people in wheelchairs or strollers. For traveler information, the MF 2000 embeds the system ASVA also present in MF 67 renovated in Line 3 and in MF 77 renovated the line 13. ASVA is characterized by audio announcements at each station as well as bright line planes above the doors indicating the remaining stations to serve (and thus the direction in case of line with several branches). 2000 MF are also wired to accommodate the multimedia broadcast system Dilidam, allowing installation of this equipment without expensive return service. Only pre-production trainset, the 001 has the equipment for the time being because of the cost. The MF 2000 are equipped with refrigerated ventilation to achieve significant energy savings compared to an air conditioning classique.A less greedy energy between metro outstanding on the Parisian lines, lemonde.fr The MF 2000 offer triple handrails, like the recent material of the governed or property under renovation. The wide door openings allow the raising or lowering of two passengers simultaneously, reducing the time traveler in exchange station. Visually, the RATP has sought the assistance of a specialist designer firm to provide the trains "an atmosphere that is both bright and soft . This results in colors specially selected and lighting high color rendering index. Driving The driver's cab has been a very special care to be ergonomic and thus meet the demands of drivers, to whom it was presented in preview several months before the presentation of the media train. The expectations expressed by the drivers included the following items: * Choice between driving sitting or standing; * Control the joystick left and right hand; * Windshield wiper on the windshield to clean dirt, including underground lines; * Adjustable footrest height. All the expectations of drivers have been taken into account by the agency Before First in design of the MF 2000 design.